Accidental A 1 Shot
by BandBelong
Summary: What happen's when Brennan and Booth meet before the pilot. Before the partnership and before the complications, before they can deny their smoldering chemistry...Is it fate or accidental...My before the pilot dream :


**_I wrote this a while ago but i havent posted it on here...one day the idea just struck me...before the pilot... How did they meet? Was there ever a "thing"? Did they always bicker so much? So this is my own little fantasy...probably highly improbably...but i hope you like it...it was fun to write :)))) Thanks...R/R_**

The day was not going well for Temperance Brennan. It had started off when she woke up, rolling over to go back asleep when she caught the numbers on her clock. It was already 7:45. She had bolted out of bed, hitting her head on her headboard, stubbing her toes on the nightstand, and then in frustration hurled the impending alarm clock against the wall. It had hit the wall with a satisfying thud that made her feel slightly better.

Nothing had gone right. Her conditioner had run out right before all the hot water decided to stop working. Running out the door, she had walked right into the pouring rain. Too bad she hadn't bothered to look out her windows and think of grabbing and umbrella.

The day wasn't supposed to be going like this. She was supposed to meet the FBI agent that would help her and her team communicate with the FBI while they worked homicide cases.

She didn't remember his name, but it was something with an B. She hadn't really listened as Goodman chattered on about it; she'd been too wrapped up thinking about the ancient Mayan skeleton laying on the lab platform to think about anything else.

She hoped that having someone from the FBI working with her would allow her to do more field work. As much as she loved working in the lab identifying thousand-year old remains, she itched to get out into the thrilling world of homicide investigations.

She wanted to help and she was positive that she could. She could give someone the answers just like the ones she hadn't gotten years ago.

Now if only she could figure out away to run across the parking lot without getting completely soaking wet. It would make a great impression on whoever she was going to be working if she walked in like she had just jumped in a lake.

The rain pounded on her windshield. It was about 100 feet across the parking lot to the small coffee shop, with several deep puddles in the way. Biting her lip, she contemplated her options.

One, not get coffee at all. Two, drive home, get and umbrella, and be late. Three, run across the parking lot with her jacket over her head.

_I choose three. Even if I'm soaking wet, my coffee will be warm._

Opening the door, she ran as fast as she could, shivering as the rain pelted her face, penetrating through her clothes making her skin feel like ice.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, she opening the door to the small crowded café and ran smack into someone, sending her bag and its contents flying, and depositing her, not quite so softly on the floor.

Whoever she had run into immediately turned, bending over to help her up. A strong hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her up from the ground. She blushed, especially since all the people in the coffee shop were staring at her snickering to themselves.

"Jeez, are you ok?"

Running a hair through her dark damp hair, she looked up, meeting a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. He was extremely handsome, with short spiky dark brown hair, a square jaw, wide smile, strong physique, and of course eyes she wanted to get lost in. Trying to regain her composure, she smiled.

"I'm fine thanks. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

She bent down, trying to pick up the contents of her purse which had spilled across the floor. He bent down, smiling widely at her while he helped her pick up her possessions.

"Don't worry about it. You were going pretty fast, in a rush to get somewhere?"

He studied the women who had ran into him at full speed. She was gorgeous. Tall, dark wavy hair framed her perfectly creamy skin and delicate features. She had brilliant clear blue eyes, like looking up at the sky.

_That smile makes me want to do anything for him. What am I thinking? Typical alpha-male Brennan, don't fall for it._

"I was, uh…trying to get out of the rain truthfully."

"That's what we all want, right?"

She nodded, smiling again.

_Why am I smiling so much? I don't even know him, but there's something about the way he keeps looking at me._

They both stood up, and she was surprised at how tall he was. Her boots were at least 3 inches tall, she was 5'9", and he was still a good 2 inches taller then her. That was a plus. She looked curiously at what he was holding in his hand, and then realized it was her book.

Handing it to her, he spoke once again, flashing her that smile. "I love this book."

She couldn't help but let a mischievous smile flash across her face. Obviously he didn't recognize her, so she thought there was no use identifying herself.

"Oh really? I haven't read it yet."

"There's a lot of gore, guts, dead bodies stuff like that. You sure you're up for that?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I can handle it."

"As long as you're sure, I mean it's not as gory as Silence of the Lambs, but it gets there."

She looked at him blankly. "I don't know what that means."

"Really?"

_She's adorable. And smart too, even if she doesn't know possibly the most famous horror movie of all time_.

"Yes, is that another book?"

"Movie, but it doesn't really matter."

"Oh ok," She tucked her wet hair behind her ears, taking the book and putting it back in her bag. As much as she wished she could stand here forever, she was going to be late.

"Listen, I have to get my coffee, I'm going to be late, sorry again."

"Wait, I'm Seeley Booth."

She stopped, turning again. She couldn't resist shaking his hand. As their hands touched, she thought she felt sparks jolt up her arm, even if that was physically impossible.

Did I just feel a spark? That's impossible. Scientifically and logically it can't happen.

"Nice to meet you Seeley Booth."

She smiled, drawing her hand away.

"I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't say it."

I can't let her go away, something feels different about her. I just can't place it.

He pulled a pen out of his suit pocket, taking her hand lightly in his. In another situation she probably would have punched him, but right now she didn't mind.

"Listen, here's my number. I'm not some sort of Buddhist, but I think I was supposed to meet you. So give me a call ok?"

Logically it's impossible, but I feel the same way. Strange.

She nodded, reading the bold numbers that were now messily scrawled across her palm.

"Ok, maybe I will."

"I'll see you later."

She watched as he walked out the door of the coffee shop. She studied the numbers on her hand, wondering if maybe it was fate. Even though she didn't believe in things like that, she couldn't help but wonder as she ordered her coffee, if she would ever see him again.

Brennan was extremely thankful that she had a reserved spot in the Jeffersonian Parking Structure. She tried to give her damp messy hair some semblance of tidiness, pulling it into a tight ponytail, and then deciding against it because it would only make her hair dry that much slower.

Pulling her hand down, she realized that she had smeared the black number written messily on her palm. Squinting to read them, she sighed in disappointment. Finally she had met someone nice, and then she lost him number. Great.

I can't stop thinking about him, much good that's going to do, since I don't even have his number anymore.

She tapped her foot impatiently as the numbers on the elevator changed slowly. Looking at her watch for what seemed like the billionth time; she observed once again that she was late. That was going to make a great first impression on the FBI.

The way things have been going, this elevator is probably going to get stuck.

She held her breath, realizing that she probably should jinx it. To her relief the doors cheerfully slid open, and she stepped out quickly, walking briskly through the automatic doors.

Before she could turn to get to her office, she was stopped by the smugly smiling face of Angela.

"Hey sweetie. You look nice, a bit damp, but…"

Brennan smiled at her friend, but pushed to get past her. "Ange I'm really late for the meeting with the FBI."

"That's just why I'm here, have you seen the FBI agent we're supposed to be working with?"

Brennan frowned with confusion. "No, is something wrong with him?"

"The opposite, he is gorgeous. And not just hot from a certain angle or good guy hot. But completely and utterly drool-worthy---,"

Brennan put her hand up to stop her friend. "We're supposed to be working with him Ange."

Angela smiled, wiggling her finger at her friend. "All work and no play makes Brennan a dull girl."

Brennan smiled, walking past her friend, and calling back to her over her shoulder.

"Ange, we'll talk later."

She ran a final hand through her wet hair, before walking into her office. Goodman was sitting across from two men with their backs facing her.

"Dr. Brennan, how nice of you to join us."

He stood in respect for her, and the two men stood turning their faces to her. She blushed, and then immediately blinked, wondering if she was seeing straight. In front of her was the man she had met at the coffee shop this morning.

_What is he doing here? Did he follow me?_

He looked equally as surprised as her, as she walked to sit next to Goodman, not meeting his eyes.

_How can this be possible? When I said we were supposed to meet, I didn't mean like this._

"I'm not sure you've met. This is Director Sam Cullen, and Special Agent Seeley Booth, who will be working directly with your team. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

_Directly? He's going to be my partner? This can't be happening._

Brennan extended her hand to the older man first, who seemed to be sizing her up with some criticism. She tried to make her handshake with Booth quick, but she couldn't help but feel the familiar electricity shoot up her arm as they touched.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan, I've read your book." He smiled smugly at this.

She blushed. Now he knew that she had lied to him, that was going to build trust.

Goodman interjected, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation.

"Dr. Brennan is a very skilled forensic anthropologist. I'm sure that she will be able to assist you in investigations."

Cullen shifted uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm sure she's very good at what she does. Agent Booth here will work as a liaison from the Jeffersonian to the FBI in the investigations. Listen, now that we've gotten acquainted, I have a meeting so if you'll excuse me. Nice to meet you Dr. Brennan. Booth."

Booth nodded, "Sir."

Cullen strode out of her office, looking more like he was running then walking. She sensed that he was not comfortable in the lab.

_Some people are uncomfortable with intelligence; he obviously is one of them. Anthropologically it makes sense._

Brennan willed Goodman to say something to relief the painful silence filling the room. She looked at the smeared numbers on her hand, and then immediately stopped when she noticed Booth looking at her curiously.

"Agent Booth, it's nice to have you as part of the team. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a museum to run, and I'm sure you and Dr. Brennan would like to get to know each other."

Brennan's eyes widened in alarm. She couldn't be alone with Booth. What would she say? Let's just pretend this morning never happened even though I am extremely attracted to you? That would go over well.

Booth smiled as Goodman walked out of the office, leaving them alone facing each other. Brennan tried to focus her eyes somewhere else, but she was seemingly drawn to him.

"So."

Brennan bit her lip, why did she have to be attracted to him? Why couldn't her new partner be some ugly unattractive agent whom she had no emotional ties to at all? That's the way her life always went, that's why.

"So this morning, I didn't know."

"Me neither,"

"And I think that we should pretend it never happened. We work together."

Its impossible now. We work together, but why am I still so damn attracted to her?

"You still have my number written on your hand don't you?"

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, as she lifted her hand.

"Yes."

"You might want to wash that off."

"Its already smeared."

"You know Booth, maybe it's a good thing. You probably wouldn't have liked me very much anyways."

"I'm going to have to like you, since we're partners."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Just partners?"

"Just partners."

She bit her lip, willing herself not to feel sad that they would never have a relationship past partners. She had really liked him.

"You know, what am I supposed to call you? Temperance is sort of a mouthful."

"Hey! It's my name."

"I know, but don't you have a nickname? Something your friends call you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, most people call me by my name, if you'd ever heard of that concept."

This is going fun, I can already tell. Even if I'm going to have to pretend that I don't have any feelings for her.

"Bones are your thing right? That's what I'm going to call you."

"What?"

"Bones."

"You can't call me bones!"

He grinned at her smugly.

"I think I just did."

She sighed, looking at him, and then quickly turning when their eyes met. This was definitely going to be an interesting partnership. Maybe things really do happen for a reason.

**My little fantasy about pre-Bones B/B...press the button for love :))**


End file.
